Servant of Evil
by hikaru1697
Summary: She was the Princess .. He was a Servant .. How much more will he do for her ? Rated T for Blood .. XPP


Hi everyone ! Third Fanfic over here ! ^_^ Haha ..

Enjoy !

_'You're my princess...'_

_'I'm your Servant...'_

_'We're twins...No one can change that...'_

"You are my ladyI am your servant.

Destiny divided pitiful twins.

If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you."

"Eruka, you take care of this filthy child. He doesn't even have the chance to be a Kishin." Medusa said as she gave a baby boy to the frog witch. Eruka looked at the baby with awe and asked, "What shall I name her, Medusa?" "Anything...You choose." she replied coldly. "Then I shall name you Shiro..." Eruka said as she walked away. Medusa walked closer to the other baby lying on a small bed. "You will be the Kishin...Crona..." she whispered carrying the sleeping baby in her arms. The two babies grew up separately. Crona became scared at her mother. While Shiro became strong under the care of Eruka. Hiding a secret from Shiro was unavoidable for Eruka, so she decided to tell the truth to her adopted son.

"Shiro...I need to tell you something..." Eruka called as Shiro sat beside her. The boy looked at her in confusion. "It's about your twin..." she started while looking at Shiro. "My twin?" Shiro asked in confusion. Eruka nodded and replied, "Medusa's daughter is your twin...Shiro..." The pink haired boy's eyes widened at the revelation. "C-Crona's my twin?" Eruka nodded. Shiro smiled happily. He wasn't mad even though Eruka kept a secret about his twin or his life. He was so overwhelmed with joy that he cried.

"Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born.

The bell of church blessed us.

For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two."

Shiro built up his courage to face his twin. Eruka helped him and agreed to tell Crona the truth. Shiro walked in the halls of Medusa's lair and found his twin standing by Eruka, eyes wide.

'Seems like she told her...'

Shiro walked closer to the two and knelt down on one knee. "My princess, let me be your servant who will protect you until the very end..." the boy said. As he stood up, the pinkette quickly gave him a hug, making them fall on the ground. Eruka smiled as Shiro hugged his twin back.

"Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.

So just be there smiling and laughing."

"Crona...

...no...

...My princess...

...I'll protect you...

...I'll follow you even though you're in the evil side...

...I'll fullfill your wishes and desires...

...I'm your forever loyal servant..." Shiro promised. Kissing her twins right hand, Crona smiled.

"You are my lady.

I am your servant.

Destiny divided pitiful twins.

If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you."

While snooping around Death City, Shiro saw an ash blond haired girl walking in the streets. Her gentle smile made the boy admire her. "Maka!" a white haired boy called. The girl turned and smiled, "Hey Soul!" 'Maka, huh?' Shiro thought as he watched the two walk away.

After a couple of days, Shiro decided to talk to her. They immediately became good friends and would share times together but Soul never knew their friendship. 'Is this what they call Love?' Shiro asked himself as they two walked in the streets. Medusa watched Shiro's spying in Death City and decided to use him and Crona. Medusa went to her lair and talked to Crona.

"Crona, can you order your servant to kill Maka Albarn? She's a nuisance to me and I'd like to make her disappear...Can you do that for me, my dear child?" Medusa asked the pinkette. Crona trembled in fear but managed to agree to her mother's request.

"Shiro...Kill Maka Albarn..." Crona coldly ordered as her twin stood in front of her. His eyes widened and he looked down. "Yes...my princess..." was all coped to say as he walked away. Medusa smirked as she hid behind a pillar.

Shiro and Maka stood quietly in the creepy forest. She, Soul and the others just finished sparring with a pink haired girl and Medusa. Maka looked at him tenderly and asked, "What's wrong Shiro?" Shiro and the one she they just fought with looked rather identical. "Maka...I'm sorry..." Shiro apologized as he tried to stab her. Maka quickly avoided the attack but was injured. Shiro, finding he didn't killed and can't kill her, he ran away crying. Maka smiled and whispered, "It's okay..." Somewhere silent and cold, Shiro cried non-stop.

"When I visited the neighboring country.

I happened to see a green girl walking in the city

With her kind voice and smiling face

I fell in love at first sight.

But if the princess wishes to that girl die.

I will answer that.

I wonder why my tears won't stop..."

Shiro went back to Crona with a smile on his face. He prepared some tea and snacks for her. "Today's snack is brioche, my princess..." Shiro said as he laid a piece of pastry on her plate. Crona smiled and giggled. It was so innocent. "Thank you...Shiro..."

"You are my lady.

I am your servant.

Destiny divided lovely twins.

"Today's snack is brioche

"You laugh , a laugh that was ever so innocent."

Not long, Soul found Maka unconscious on the ground. He brought her to the hospital just in time. "Don't scare my like that. It's so uncool!" Soul complained. Maka giggled and replied, "It's okay Soul..." "So, who did this to you? What did he or she looked like?" Soul asked seriously. Maka stopped giggling and stared at Soul. "That person had pink hair...That's all I saw..." Soul became angry and walked outside, leaving Maka with Tsubaki , Liz and Patty. "I promise I'll get that pinkette and make her suffer..." Soul growled as he continued walking outside. Once maka was able to fight, she and the others attacked Medusa and her comrades. Hiding inside another room in the underground lair, Crona hid with her twin.

"Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us.

Even if we so rightly deserve this,

Despite that, I will still defy them"

Finally, Shiro decided. He began to remove his clothes and asked to exchange with Crona. Tears began to form on the pinkette's eyes as Shiro said,

"I will lend you my clothes, I want you to escape, Take them now, put them on and please leave immediately, Do not worry at all, I know it will be okay, We are twins, no one would know the difference anyway..."

"Here, I will lend you my clothes."

"Wear this and escape immediately."

"It'll be alright, we are twins , no one will notice."

Shiro, dressed as Crona, stood up and walked outside the door. 'I'm now Crona...And I'll fight them so that my twin can escape...' Shiro thought as he faced Maka and Soul. At the sight of Shiro in a black dress, Maka's eyes widened. 'She's not the one! Yet their wavelength...' Maka thought.

"I am now the lady

You are a fugitive.

Destiny divided sad twins.

If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins."

While Maka's in the surprised state, Soul attacked Shiro furiously. "...?" Soul asked angrily as he tried slashing Shiro. Soul's not in a normal state. He's mad due to anger. 'I should protect Crona...I shold protect my princess...' the pink haired boy thought as he kept avoiding the attack not knowing Soul's scythe hand behind him.

"A long time ago, in a certain place

Evil people lived in a kingdom,

and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling.

Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.

You just be somewhere laughing and smiling."

Crona, who was watching the fight, cried as her twin was stabbed by Soul's scythe arm. Then once again, Shiro was stabbed. "SHIRO!" Crona cried as she ran to her twin's aid. "What?" Soul exclaimed as he went back to his meister. "Shiro! Don't you dare leave me!" Crona said as she tried to heal her twin's injury. Shiro was stabbed at the back as well as at the front.

"You are my lady.

I am your servant.

Destiny divided pitiful twins.

If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you."

Shiro smiled and wiped his twin's tears, finally cupping her cheek. "It's okay Crona...I'm fine as long as you're okay..." "No! Y-You're not okay! Y-You're injured!" Crona sobbed but Shiro didn't listen. He continued to smile until he closed his eyes. He'll be resting forever... "SHIRO!"

"If I could be reborn

At that time, I'd like to play with you again."

_'Ne~ Crona...Let's play again someday...Okay?'_


End file.
